horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Laura Abadeer
█░¡Bienvenidos!░█= Hola,bienvienido a mi perfil loco y EMOZO! espero les guste y si no les gusta ¡¡MUERAN!! (ok no) left n |-| █░Sobre mi░█= ''Sobre Mi'' Hello!!! espero les caiga bien y sean mis amigos amodoro HORA DE AVENTURA y pues por eso estoy aqui me gustaria ayudar mas y pues si quieren saber mas de mi leer aqui abajo : thumb|left Soy una hechicera mitad humana que... A QUIEN ENGAÑO? soy una simple mortal que adora Hora de Aventura y haria todo por ayudar en la wikia espero servir en algo y bueno tal vez ser... ADMIN? (XD) Gustos: Katy Perry (SOY KATYCAT MY FRIENDS!!) Hora de Aventura Chistes (namas les dire que me rio raro) Cantar, adoro eso Flinn, Flaminn, o el nombre que le quieran dar yo como sea los adoro juntos e aqui una imagen de mis parejas favoritas :thumb|Date Time!!! ya saben Fiolee, Flinn o Flaminn , y Flameline ( ya saben son cosas de la imaginacion o de la de Rumay) Marshall Lee : ya saben esque el el AAAAAHHHHH SOLAMENTE LO AMO FIONNA QUITATE DE EL!!!! (XD NTC) thumb|left|ES MIO!!!EL HELADO: ICE CREAM FOREVER!! Ser una Crazy con mis amigas : para quienes no notaron eso en este perfil es porque no son observadores Marceline: es mi idola soy su fan!! tambien adoro a quien dobla su voz en EU quien es Olivia Olson, y a quien la dobla en Latinoamerica -Isabel Martiñon- Pentatonix: para quienes nunca los han oido ellos son geniales e aqui su youtube :http://www.youtube.com/user/PTXofficial les recomiendo oir en su perfil Royals, Thrift Shop, Payphone, Radioactive con Lindsey Stirling, Evolution of Music y Starships son geniales claro las demas son iguales de cool y bueno siguen Disgustos: Gente (supuestamente) Popular, aquellas que se cren los reyes o reinas del mundo de la escuela pero en realidad son unos tontos (diria algo peor pero respeto a la wikia) Que se burlen de Adventure Time (casi le rompo el brazo a una compañera por burlarse de Marshall Lee) Racistas: LOS ODIO EN SERIO!!! |-| █░Mi Negocio░█= ok, yo tengo un negocio: left ORALE! ENTRELE A LOS TAMALES! aqui el menu: tamales de Chocolate, Puerco, Pollo, Picadillo, Chicharron $10 (C/U) también tengo Atole, ($3 C/U) Helado de Fresa y Chocolate,($3 C/U) Tortas de la Barda $10 (C/U) Tacos, al pastor, Rancheros y de cecina ($5 C/D cada orden de 6 tacos) Churros rellenos de chocolate o nutella o cajeta ($5 C/U) Brownies rellenos de chocolate o nutella o cajeta ($5 C/U) left Jejejeje yo se que quieres algo si asi es dejame un mensaje en el muro! n |-| █░Imágenes░█= ''Imagenes, Comics, Fan arts (mios y no mios) etc.. ''Primero las imagenes :(algunas son de Rumay -Chian ella es genial e aqui su galeria :'http://rumay-chian.deviantart.com/gallery/' 'les recomiendo the ice prince es ultra cool y otras son de TiaBlackRaven ella o el sobre todo hace genderbenders y los hace geniales e aqui su galeria ': ''http://tiablackraven.deviantart.com/gallery/ ) '' thumb|left|¡¡¡CAMBIO!!!! tha ghost prince thumb|necesito un tiempo a solas thumb|left|The Vault con fionna y cake thumb|left|¡¡¡CAMBIO!!! what was missing thumb thumb|left|reinas de OOOthumb|left|¡¡¡CAMBIO!!! Frost and Fire thumb|PF humana ¿que tal? thumb|left|Beemo!! okay y se preguntaran ¿Laura hace fanarts? Claro que los hago (pero me tardo mucho por la escuela) ñ |-| █░Videos░█= thumb|left|335 px thumb|right|335 px|Arka 9 for more!! thumb|left|335px|Dads dungeon!!!thumb|right|335 pxthumb|right|335px|Mi favorita thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335px thumb|left|335 px ''thumb|right|335 px|Pentatonix!!! Pronto Mas.... ''thumb|left|335px|Jake se mueve raro °-° n |-| █░Gente cool░█= Gente Cool '' bueno si quieren ser mis amigos solo pidanlo solo ahora esta: Jake El Baron De Las Praderas , Rober63CP, TheVideoman, Luciana Abadeer, Fionna la humana 2. Ana mostachito Dc. Yerko Flamago |-| █░¡¡LISTO!! y Firmas░█= espero les haya gustado pero antes... left Y Pliss no edites mi perfil! Laura Abadeer mensajito aqui!!Archivo:Free_Lady_Rainicorn_Icon_by_Picklecheesepie.gif FIRMA MI PERFIL (si tienes firma si no solo ponlo en el muro) *Holis ¿tienes algo rojo? *Holiwis , mola tu perfil lauris ♥DP estuvo aqui♥